bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall!
Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall takes place after the original Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas. Plot When Alister Cashberger goes off to Iran (formerly Persia) for a business trip one morning, he puts his nephew, Lawrence in charge of the mall. Much to the displeasure of Philip Fleagle, Lawrence gets more and more rich. While playing an arcade game at a casino, three children talk about why the people had to built a statue to honor Merry Larry. He knew he would have saved a ton of money if he were to replace all the mall shoppers and employees with robots! So, on his 113th birthday, Lawrence explains the mall shoppers about a dream he had. This dream was about Lawrence in his early days, when he was a pop star and was adored by fans. Christina and TBot liked it. The people hated the dream. One of them even yelled that Lawrence was trying to rule over them. So they decided to make them go to Tootanny. Roadie Reggie, disguising himself as space pirate Luntar, goes after them. And Philip Fleagle went to the Seville house. He told the maids about an unfortunate event, thinking Merry Larry was killed by a wild, ferocious beast. He angrily threw Lawrence's harmonica out one of the windows. Then, the silly song narrator told the kids to not try that at home. In Tootanny, Lawrence met a few people, including Melvin, a former friend of his. As they went to Luntar's lair, Lawrence put on a pair of Groucho Marx glasses and entertains Luntar with his antics he used to do back when he was a chipmunk, including the impersonation of an egg roll. Even the blue space rhubarb Luna, Luntar's second-in-command cracks up. As the Groucho Marx glasses flies off Lawrence's face, and he flies across the lair and gets tangled up in Luntar's ship, the Super Grabber, two INTERPOL agents (one a pea, and one a yam) and Luna said things about Merry Larry that weren't true. Luntar hated it so much, he threw them into prison! One night, while Tootanny was sleeping, two prisoners had dreams. They explained to Lawrence what those dreams meant. Merry Larry explained to the chief crewman that he would be set free, and to the chief mate that he would be killed. Then two days passed, and Luntar the Looter had a dream. Just like Merry Larry's, Luntar's dream was also about his early days when he was adored by people! Lawrence explained to Luntar that for twenty-eight years, people would be living in music harmony. People would put on concerts, too. Merry Larry lived in Tootanny for 28 years. One day, when he goes back to Spring Valley, he, Christina and TBot were taken captive by some soldiers. They were tied to a tree, and Lawrence knew that this was such a bad idea. When the guards forced to give them "the slap of no return", Lawrence sings a parody of Lady GaGa's "Bad Romance". In a desperate attempt to delay their own deaths, a few tourists and retirees untied them. Thanks to the hardships Merry Larry had faced and endured, Luntar takes off his disguise, and it reveals to be nothing but Roadie Reggie. After a high energy chase, Reggie, Lawrence, Christina and TBot were forced into a car. Alister returns home and gave Lawrence a 20,000 pound bag of music albums that were performed by the Chipmunks from years ago. Lawrence knew that sometimes bad things happened to good people, but God can work all things out for good. Songs *The Story of My Life *Happy Ki-Yi Birthday *Merry Larry's Dream *Oh Lawrence! Medley *I'm Boo *Good for the Grabbing! *Luntar's Dream *No Defense! *Do the Moo Shoo (instrumental) *Bubble Rap (instrumental) *The Great I Am (instrumental) *How it Used to Be (instrumental) *Bellybutton (instrumental) Running Gags Silly Song None What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter From None Trivia *A dead duck is something or someone that is successful or useful. *An egg roll is mostly a rolled Chinese appetizer. A spring roll is similar to an egg roll, but the wrap is made of flour dough wrap. *This episode is a lesson in facing hardships, just like "The Ballad of Little Joe". The song "Happy Ki-Yi Birthday" is sung again except with Christmas style. *This is a loose parody of The Chipmunk Adventure ''mixed with the story of Joseph. *This marks the first episode to have longer opening credits than usual to date. The two feature films (Jonah and Pirates) don't count. *This episode does not have the theme song before the actual show begins, just like "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed", "The Star of Christmas", etc. *In the original alternative opening, Merry Larry talks about his early childhood, while looking through a photo album. *The beginning portion of this is recycled from the trailer they did the year before that opened up the MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! DVD. So, there's a few differences between the trailer and the story; including: **The opening credits were different. In the trailer, it just ends with a border hitting Lawrence, while riding a hovercraft to the mall, and saying "Oh, that's gonna leave a bruise." In the episode, the camera pans over several photos of previous audio releases. *In the song "Merry Larry's Dream", there were a bunch of pictures in the Chipmunks' room. See "A Chipmunk Christmas" for more info. *There was a deleted outtake after Lawrence sings "No Defense!", he falls over backwards, but gets back up. This can be seen in the behind the scenes on the DVD. *There are two scripts on this DVD, except there was no scene between Alister leaving and the casino bit in the alternative script. Several things were different in the two scripts compared to final version, including: **Two tourists wanted to explain their dreams instead of a boat crewman and mate. **Reggie used a phone booth instead of a stall to change into Luntar. **Lawrence mistakenly called Luna "Madame Mon Ami". **The scene of Philip Fleagle saying he doesn't have to reunite Lawrence's former business was after Alister left. However, it was pushed after the casino part. **After the casino part, it was suppose to be night time, and it shows Roadie Reggie at his house. *It was never explained why Luntar said he was a yam, a meme, and Mysterious Mr. Enter during "Luntar's Dream". *In the DVD scene selection, the first chapter has an overview of the stills from every show prior to this episode (including the compilation releases and the Silly Song compilations). However, that was not included in the DVD, since most people thought this had the initial theme song. *On the DVD and Netflix versions, the audio is in both stereo and mono. *The DVD cover depicts Lawrence and Philip riding a train. This technically didn't happen in the actual episode. *If you look closely at the newspaper, the articles were written in Hebrew language. *The scene where Merry Larry says he doesn't want to be anyone isn't true, since he did transform from a chipmunk to an elf in A Chipmunk Christmas. *It would be very unlikely to see a person fit in a slingshot that is used for throwing rocks. *As seen from the trailer, the episode is meant to be in 16:9 (widescreen). But the DVD release of it is in 4:3. However, this was fixed in the Smile of a Child broadcasts of the episode. *As you'll notice, a lot of duplicate versions of various characters were used in this episode. *Despite being in the water, the tourist Lawrence threw didn't seem to be wet. **It was never explained what happened to him after that. *Luna suddenly vanished after Lawrence leaves, even though her voice was heard. *In the credits, the names for Scooter, Annie, the Scallions, and Khalil were seen despite not appearing. It might possible they were some of the retirees. **Also in the credits, Merry Larry is credited as "'Lawrence (Merry Larry)'". *Luntar was just Roadie Reggie in disguise! Despite that, there are either two Mr. Lunts in this, or just two different characters. *During the beginning, with a merchant and his wife surrouned by sheep and some people, holding a picture frame, the merchant's wife's hat phases through the frame. *Lawrence's lips weren't moving when he read about the aliases for space pirate Luntar. *After Mr. Cashberger departs Spring Valley, you can still see part of the clothing after he leaves the screen. *Merry Larry's tooth was missing when Christina asks why he has to interpret a crewman and a mate's dreams. *During the camera turn on some of the people singing "Oh Lawrence", there's one guy that doesn't sing and appears to be frozen. This can be noticed in the Netflix version. *At the birthday party part, T-Bot is fat from eating too many cake, but after Merry Larry's Dream, She is back to her normal size. *There were three goofs with the scene with an agent and a tourist: **When the yam as the INTERPOL agent yells "MR. LAWRENCE!", he has his high-pitched Chipmunk voice, but when he said "What's the word?", he had a low-pitched male voice. **The sun was about to go down, but when the agent spoke in a low voice, the sun was back up. **The tourist gourd didn't have his cardboard cutout, but in the next scene, he did. *"Good for the Grabbing" from ''Veggies in Space ''is sung again. *The Mr. Twisty logo has been seen again since "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush". *During the birthday scene, the cake is the same one that appeared in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. *Lawrence looks at a stained glass portrait of The Chipmunks during "Story of My Life". *One of the antics Lawrence used to do back when he was a chipmunk was gargle soda while singing one of the Chipmunks' songs ("Bad Sea Witch") written by Merry Larry's ancestors, that derived from one of their albums. *In the scene with the gourd beside the yam when he spoke in a low voice, had a cardboard cutout of Larry's character, Alvin, from A Chipmunk Christmas. *There are some ads in Tootanny (and Spring Valley) from previous shows: **When in Tootanny, rent a robotic T-Bot tour guide! (Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier) **See The Groovy Brothers in person! (Celery Night Fever) **Keep yourself peaceful at Beet's Alpine Suites! (Beauty and the Beet) **Win the Mr. Twisty's Twisted Cheese Curls sweepstakes today! (Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie) **Coming Soon: King George and The Ducky (King George and the Ducky) **Now Playing: Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen) **Come to the funnest place on Earth - The Land of Ha's (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) **Work till you drop at Dooley and Sons (Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) **Eat at Jolly Joe's! (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie) **Stuff-Mart (Madame Blueberry) **Need a saw? Order Buzz Saw Louie today! (The Toy That Saved Christmas) **Gus Auto. We put the customer first. (Saint Nicholas) **Umph! (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) **Drink slushiees (Josh and the Big Wall) **Join God's Army! Get a free flashlight! (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) **Mr. Slushy (Are You My Neighbor?) **Pre-orders are going on now! Order your Forgive-O-Matic (God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?) **Nezzer Toys are the Best! (The Toy That Saved Christmas) **Vote now! (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) **Come see the amazing Aaron! (The Little Drummer Boy) *Buzz Lightyear makes a cameo appearance in the credits. *All the albums in the credits for A Chipmunk Christmas are included in the opening credits as Natasha Bedingfield's "Unwritten (Feel the Rain on Your Skin)" plays over the opening credits, like a diorama of Memory Lane. *Lawrence sings a parody of "Bad Romance" by Lady GaGa. *The pickle and sun on the posterboard pretty much makes up the Logitech logo. *Mysterious Mr. Enter is an internet critic who specializes in animation. *"Bad Sea Witch" is a spoof on the song "One Bad Apple". *The glasses Merry Larry wore while entertaining Luntar and his army are Groucho Marx glasses. *When Lawrence meets Luna, Luna yells "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln!", a tribute to Jessie (Joan Cutsack)'s first line in ''Toy Story 2. *The first song "Story of My Life" is derived from Shrek the Musical. Cast *Larry the Cucumber (Lawrence/Merry Larry) *Bob the Tomato (Philip Fleagle) *Mr. Lunt (Roadie Reggie/Luntar) *Archibald Asparagus (Alister Cashberger) *Petunia Rhubarb (Luna) *Sara Crewe (Christina) *The French Peas (Henry and Miles) *Madame Blueberry (Mrs. Netterbaum) *George *Jimmy Gourd (Officer Sam) *TBot *Percy Pea (INTERPOL Agent #1) *INTERPOL Agent #2 Flashback Characters *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything as the Chipmunks Gallery Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Movie spoof episodes